User blog:ZombieKiller123/Holiday Blog!
Well guys, here I go again! A blog for the Holidays, both Christmas and Hanukkah! Now like a lot of people, I love Christmas! Every bit of it, the trees, gifts, Santa, and of course, Family! Just like Halloween, when I was little, and even now, I couldn't wait. And now to be festive, I'm going to give you guys vidoes, all through out the Holiday season! December 1st Hey guys, here's a new holiday to look at...too bad it'll suck to be us! Basically, on the first day of December, Zombie gave to me, another freakin' song paro-dy! December 2nd OK, 2 things, 1) I'm not going to do the 12 days of Christmas gag all the time...unless it's funny, and 2) Just like the Halloween blog, I will take recommendations! Anyway today's video! On the second day of December Zombie gave to ye, another spoof to make you want to kill me! December 3rd Hey guys! Guess what? It's not a parody this time! But hey, did I tell you guys I'm Roman Catholic? www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUeQkCH-Ccw Apparently. But this is a song about the Virgin Mary and her Son... December 4th To answer the question from yesterday's video, the answer is "yes", she did know she was giving birth to Christ! :) Anyway, a change of pace, let's watch one of the most epic Christmas things ever! December 5th A few things, 1) Apprently Walt Disney was born today all those years ago... little fun fact. 2) Hanukkah is Decmber 9th so, yeah have to find Hanukkah stuff, and 3) Today's video! December 6th Amoung my favorite bands is Trans-Sibearian Orchestra, whom is most famous for this song, The Christmas Canon, along with Christmas related albums. Hope you enjoy. December 7th We all saw this coming, it was inevitable. Enjoy this one, or else you're the GRINCH!!! :) December 8th OK, I said yesterday's video was inevitable...well it was but this one is MORE inevitable!...cue the Miser Brothers! December 9th OK, this video isn't holiday related in and of itself, but the film it's from takes place during Hanukkah, which starts tommorow! So here we go! December 10th ...Well, I have recently been aware that Hanukkah started yesterday...so double feature today! December 11th Hey guys, I can really use help after Friday, I'm running low on Hanukkah related media, music, comedy videos or otherwise. So if you can, please send me some suggestion for Hanukkah related media so I can put it up here. Thanks you guys! December 12th Well, happy 12/12/12 everybody! And now for the thrilling conclution of the Adam Sandler Hanukkah song trilogy! December 13th Back in Kindergratern, we were taught about both Christmas and Hanukkah. The Hanukkah lessons actually lasted a while, I'm tempted to say all through the whole holiday...and here's a song you all probably know! December 14th Here's another Hanukkah song. I tried to find another one I learned as a kid, but this was a good find. December 15th Recently, there was a horrible tradgey that happened. A gunman went into an elementary school and killed 28 people, mostly children. Out of respect for their memory, this shall be a day of silence. May those souls be in all our prayers. December 16th Double Feature today for the last night of Hanukkah! Enjoy! December 17th Now back to Christmas! We all saw this coming too! December 18th OK, this has to be one of the most bizzare, yet ultimately enjoyable Christmas songs ever! December 19th Yeah...this should have been here earlier... :P December 20th I love these videos, the ones with the houses with lights that change along with the song. And it's to my favorite version of a classic Christmas song. Here's the Little Drummer Boy! December 21st I love TSO! (Trans-Sibearian Orchestra) They make some of the best music and tell excellent stories. They also, however had a little-known made for TV musical movie, The Ghosts of Christmas Eve. Here is probably my favorite reditions of Hark! The Hearld Angels Sing. December 22nd Christmas is almost here! I can't wait! Any way here's a classic rendeition of "Most Wonderful Time of the Year."! December 23rd Today and tomorrow will be multi-features! Now since I've done nothing but songs, here are some comedy videos, the Angry Video Game Nerd everybody! December 24th CHRISTMAS IS TOMORROW! YYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Now as promised, today will be a multifeature, starting from one from my childhood... I'll probably be back here, either early in the morning or late at night. Either way, Merry Christmas everybody! December 25th MERRY CHRISTMAS! Here's two songs for the holiday! While I have regrets for it, I will be unable to do something for Kwanzza since I doubt that there is any media on it, so sorry everyone who celebrates the holiday. JANUARY 1ST 2013!!! Happy New Year everyone! I hope your previous year was awesome, and let's pray for the best this year and all the years to come! While I have no media for you, you have my wishes for the future! Happy New Year again! Category:Blog posts